halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate
The Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate is a type of escort ship in service with the assembled from lessons learned and technologies acquired following the . Ships of this class are used primarily in fleet escort duties, planetary defense, and zone occupation or light asset denial. With the conclusion of the Human Covenant War and such behemoths of technological achievements such as the , , and the , the Deliverance was an eventuality. Designed to replace the now aged , with its design inspired by and piggy-backing on the Strident chassis laid out previously the Deliverance would take on the Charon's role as a carrier of large complements of troops and vehicles while still able to participate in ship-to-ship combat. Design Details Hull and Complement Measuring bow to stern at 595m, 145m in height, and 130m wide the Deliverance is slightly longer than its Strident Cousin ship. Similarly narrow being based on the same chassis the Deliverance features a port and starboard 'wings' each bearing a port and starboard sealed hanger bays and a laterally split hull however considerably less so than previous frigate models. Deliverance also sports an aft ventral hanger similar to the Charon however less pronounced. Like on other UNSC vessels propulsion is powered by its with translight power provided by its . Additional power supplies are also on board in some models for the ships compatibility with systems. Bays are part of the ships ventral protrusion making up its aft hanger above which the berthing for 75 's and up to 50 's. Overall the Deliverance typically holds an on-mission crew of 800(+/-). Armament Offensive Like most sizable UNSC ships the Deliverance's primary weapon is its , rivaling older MACs aboard heavier vessels in earlier years. The Deliverance's MAC is also tuned for double shot shield penetrating charges however increasing recharge time significantly between firings. Armed with 30 with 50 missiles per pod at 1,500 missiles, 4 M42 Archer missile pods with 25 missiles each at 80 missiles, and 10 Variant V . Defensive As a modern UNSC warship the Deliverance sports 8 , an mounted on the ventral forward nose, and 16 along with other counter measure systems. Complement The Deliverance, as a replacement to the Charon primarily fills the role as a transport. While the Charon was capable of ferrying a large number of troops and vehicles the Deliverance being of superior size with modern renovations and more efficient/smaller weapons and power supplies vastly out does its predecessor. Modularity and mission based load outs for the Deliverance allow for quick turnover as a fighter carrier to a ground vehicle ferry starship with manning for each vehicle. Standard Load Out The standard Deliverance Complement Load Out is designed to bring enough troops and ground vehicles into a hostile area and effectively offer fighter support and atmospheric combatants to attain air superiority in mission. Hanger A (Port and Starboard) * 25 * 2 (Or Specialized Models such as the D79H-TC(S) ) * 2 (Or Specialized Models such as the G80H-TC Siege Pelican ) Hanger B (Aft Ventral) * 8 D79-TC Pelican Dropships * 2 G79H-TC Pelican Gunships (Or Specialized Models) * 2 * 10 (2558 Model) Force Application Vehicles * 4 (Scorpions) * 2 * 2 * 4 * 10 Service History With the namesake ship being commissioned eight weeks after the destruction of Requiem in 2558 the Deliverance was deployed on its maiden voyage to combat insurrectionists and remnant forces on the colonial frontier. As of the A.I. revolt lead by and the subsequent the condition of the Deliverance's namesake ship and thus the future of the class is unknown. Ships of the line * UNSC Deliverance - Namesake ship commissioned in 2558 * UNSC Ember Storm - (Anticipated Construction for 2558 Sister ship of the UNSC Deliverance) Trivia * The Deliverance Class frigate was made literally using crop and past to redesign the Strident from its own chassis. Gallery Category:Frigate classes